What Happens Now?
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are trying to get over Sirius' death. Since what happened in the Department of Mysteries, all of the have grown up. Ron most of all. Ron tries to cope with his feelings towards Hermione and vice versa. Harry knows he wants G
1. Ice

_

Chapter One Ice   


_  


  


_ICE_

The ice is thin come on dive in underneath my lucid skin,  
The cold is lost, forgotten  
Hours pass days pass time stands still light gets dark  
And darkness fills my secret heart forbidden 

I think you worried for me then the subtle way that I'd give in but I know  
You like the show  
Tied down to this bed of shame  
Tried to move around the pain but Oh  
Your soul is anchored

The only comfort is the moving of a river,  
You enter into me a lie upon your lips,  
Offer what you can, I'll take all I can get,  
Only fools here,

I don't like your tragic sighs as if your God has passed you by,  
Well hey fool that's your deception,  
Your angel speak with jilted tongues the serpents tail has come undone,  
You have no strength to squander,

The only comfort is the moving of a river,  
You enter into me a lie upon your lips,  
Offer what you can I'll take all I can get,  
Only a fool's here to stay  
Only a fool's here to stay  
Only a fool's here…

Sarah McLachlan  


Ron was lying on his bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place thinking. Hermione was supposed to be there in an hour maybe, maybe less. Ginny was excited, because then she would have a girl to talk to. Ron had written Harry over the summer, but Harry was only brief in his letters back. He wouldn't write more than a paragraph. He knew Harry was still upset about Sirius' death and he was too, but he couldn't stand for Harry to be this way. This wasn't his best friend.

"But it is," he said to himself. This _is _Harry. This _is _his best friend. This was the Harry that had never been uncovered and had somehow been slipping out in the past years and now it was in full bloom. Ron closed his eyes and swallowed. He should have seen this part of Harry long ago. But he was to naïve. He had thought that he was _Harry Potter_. He had been the perfect person in Ron's mind. So now he and Hermione have a distant and dark friend. Harry had begun to close up and he wouldn't confide in them as much as he used too. Harry was like ice. Hard and cold sometimes. Harry was slipping away from them and there was nothing they could do, but watch it happen.

But there was something they could do. They would _have_ to make Harry talk to them, tell them what was wrong. They knew his life wasn't the beautiful picture everyone wants it to be. They knew his life isn't perfect. He has problems. "More problems than a bloke of sixteen should have," Ron muttered to himself.

Life isn't fair, Ron concluded. Life is never what you want it to be. It is always full of complications and difficulties, but they were _Wizards_. They are different from the other people in the world. They have more problems with their lives than anyone does. The problem now was Voldemort.

Voldemort. Ron shuddered at the name. How could someone, be so evil? Why would they want to? "Power. Power is the reason," he whispered. Yes, that was it. _Power_. Power would make you do crazy things. Power is the root of all evil in the Wizarding world. Ron had often wondered what it would have been like if he and his family had been Muggles. He knew it would be quite different and they would probably be a disgrace, but people already said they were a disgrace to the Wizarding World.

This is reality. Wizards have problems, but what if the wizards got into a fight with the Muggles? Who would win then? What if Voldemort took up Muggles to help him? How could they defeat Voldemort? Ron groaned. There is just no answer. They wouldn't know until the War and even now they had no idea when that will be.

If we lost… Ron wouldn't let himself finish that thought. It would be horrible. He heard his mother's voice telling them it was time for dinner and heard a crash and Mrs. Black's voice. He sighed. "Oh Tonks, you clumsy Bludger," he said to himself. With that he stood up and made his way to dinner.

_ _

Harry stood in front of the mirror hating himself. He wanted to throw something at the mirror and wanted to watch it shatter and fall to the floor. He turned to go to his bed and suddenly turned around again and slammed his fist into the mirror. It broke and glass shattered on the floor. His chest was heaving with anger. He could see, in what little glass was left, that dawn was breaking. He had hardly slept over the summer. Not since Sirius died.

He would wake up in a sweat and his scar would be burning. How could Sirius leave him at a time like this? He needed him. He couldn't go on alone like this. He had to get out of this house. The house he had grown up in was haunting him. He couldn't stand be chained here. He turned and glared out of the window. Slowly the anger resided and left him in grief. He slid down the wall and hung his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with the force of crying and when he could cry no more he felt like he was drained of all energy. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

There had to be some explanation. That veil, that stupid veil that took Sirius from his life forever. But had Sirius not been there none of that would have happened. Yet had Harry not believed what he had seen to be true, Sirius would still be here. Harry opened his eyes and looked out of the window. The sky was an orange yellow and it made everything seem so serene. He looked about his room, noting that books, clothes, quills, rolls of parchment and his broom was strewn about the room.

He felt like he was ice. Everybody seemed to think so too, since they were very careful when speaking to him. They spoke to him as if he would break if they said something. He hated it. In his friends letter's they were so gentle, as to not upset him.

He looked at the clock angrily. It was almost six in the morning. He would be seeing the Weasley's in a few hours. He would be seeing his two best friends in the entire world. The two of whom, he would get angry with for no reason at all. The last letter Ron had written him he had said they were to pick him up at nine o'clock on his birthday. Today was his sixteenth birthday.

He, Harry Potter, was sixteen. He picked up a piece of the mirror and looked at his broken reflection. He had noticed the changes his body had taken over the summer and he noticed the darker look his eyes had taken. He agreed that he wasn't ugly, but a handsome boy. His jaw was the sharp jaw of his father and he had the eyes of his mother. He wasn't half as tall as Ron, and probably not as built, but he was handsome in his way too. He had the lips of his father, but the nose of his mother. He had never really seen what other girls have, but now he did. He shrugged and ran a hand over his jaw and chin. He needed to shave, before the Weasley's and Hermione arrived. He wondered how Ron shaved, knowing he did, because he had mentioned it in a letter once.

He opened the door quietly and made sure his aunt and uncle were still asleep before slipping down the hall and into the bathroom. He turned and looked for the razor that he had seen his uncle use many times before and spotted it. He looked at it for a moment, a bit uncertain. Then he remembered he used shaving cream also. He looked through the shampoo, soap, and other necessities. Finally he found it. He squirted a little onto his hands then he smoothed it over his skin. He picked up the razor nervously and began. When he was finished he rinsed the stuff off of his face and then he looked at his work. His first time and not even a scratch. He gave a slight smile that would make the girls melt and then walked back to his room, satisfied.

He began to put his belongings in his trunk and when he was finished it was almost eight. He had only one hour left to spare. Since it was a Saturday, his family wouldn't be up till later. He decided to pick up the mirror he broke and then he dumped the pieces in the trashcan by him. He felt his scar tingle unpleasantly, but he was used to it by now. He went to Hedwig's cage and looked at her for a long moment, until a pair of girls brown eyes floated in front of his face. He hadn't realized he had been looking at Hedwig's brown eyes. The pair of eyes had startled him.

"It must be because I'll be seeing her in less than thirty minutes," he muttered to himself. As he reached down to look for his broom, he noticed a letter that he had obviously never opened. He didn't recognize the handwriting, he was about to open it when he looked at the clock. They would be here in a few minutes. He stuffed the letter in the pocket of his trousers. He would read it later, he thought to himself.

He dragged his trunk downstairs along with Hedwig's cage. He walked into the kitchen, when he heard four people falling out of the fireplace.

"Gerroff me Ginny!" He heard Ron's voice say quietly. He heard shuffling and then three other voices.

"So… this is where Potter lives eh? Nice place, to bad their Muggles," said a voice Harry didn't recognize. He heard Ron's angry voice.

"Shut it Smith." Harry didn't know who "Smith" was but it was familiar. He had recognized the name. "It's enough you have to be here because of Ginny, but you don't have to be rude. I've put up with you for to damn long," Ron said in a voice full of anger and frustration. He heard Hermione scold Ron.

"Ignore him Zach. Where's Harry anyway. His stuff is right here, but no Harry," he heard Ginny's voice say. He put two and two together and realized that it was Zacharias Smith who was with them and for Ginny. Her new boyfriend. He clenched his fists. He shouldn't have thought about her at all. He walked out of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. Ron looked over at him and then he smiled. Harry smiled back. "We've been looking of you." Harry let out a slight laugh.

"So I heard," he said and his eyes settled on Zacharias. "Smith," he said with a slight not of his head. He, Smith, slid his arm around Ginny's shoulders as if claiming her. And Harry had to fight with himself.

"Potter," he said and raised his blonde eyebrows. In a way, he reminded him of Malfoy. Harry moved his eyes and let them settle on Ginny. She hadn't grown much, but she had let her hair grow out. It was full and a deep rich colour. Her lips were parted slightly and felt his eyes travel her face. Her eyes were a bright brown and they were looking at him, as he was she. Harry slowly let his eyes travel her body. _Yes… she had changed a lot._ He thought to himself. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt that looked like they used to be Ron's when he was nine.

"Hi Ginny," he said tightly. Harry saw that in her eyes, it wasn't the look she used to give him. It was warm, but only in a friendly fashion. She smiled and suddenly he felt like it was only he and Ginny. He wanted to jerk her to him and kiss her passionately.

"Hi Harry," she said with a small laugh. He felt the heat in his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had just thought that. She was his best friend's little sister. Hermione had noticed the exchange between he and Ginny and she cleared her throat.

"Are we ready to go? Do you have all of your stuff?" she asked in a motherly type of voice. He nodded and went to pick up his stuff, but when he did, his hand accidentally brushed Ginny's and he felt as is an electric shock went through him. He tried to shake it from himself, and he glanced at Ginny and she was now holding Smith's hand. He had the sudden urge to throttle him. When he had his trunk Ron looked at him.

"Okay… here's the thing. We're staying at the Burrow because _it_," he indicated Smith, "will be staying with us. Mum will be there when we get there, but no one else will. Okay?" Harry nodded and wondered if he would be able to talk to anyone about what's going on. He stepped by the fireplace and Ron handed him some Floo Powder. When he did, he whispered, "Lupin and Tonks will come by tomorrow. Don't worry." Harry looked at him. How'd he know what he was thinking. Ron pushed Harry into the fireplace and Harry stumbled slightly. Harry threw the powder and said the words.

When he stumbled through the fireplace of The Burrow there was no one to be seen. He moved out of the way with his trunk so everyone could come through. After a few moments, Ron stumbled through cursing. Harry watched him as he sat on his trunk with an amused smile. Ron looked to where Harry was watching him and he smiled also.

"Smith. I hate that bloke," he said with bitterness in his voice. Ron continued to dust off his trousers and then, without warning, Hermione tumbled through and landed on Ron. He fell on the floor with a "whoof" and Hermione laughed. She stood up and helped him up. His ears and face were red from embarrassment. Next came Ginny and Zacharias. Smith was holding Ginny and she had her arms around his neck as they stumbled through the fireplace. Harry felt his jaw tighten and he clenched his fists at his side.

He just felt that Smith was making a show of it. _But how could he know that you would of a sudden develop feelings for her?_ A voice in the back of his head asked. He brushed it away impatiently, knowing he would have Ginny sooner or later. He averted his gaze and looked at Hedwig. Still he had no relief because then Ginny began talking. He realized with a painful pang that her voice made him feel floppy inside.

"Fred and George, Charlie, and Bill should be here in an hour. Mum's supposed to be here. I can't imagine where though," she added thoughtfully. Harry chanced a glance at her and was relieved to see that Smith wasn't touching her. It was taking a lot of self control t _not _throttle him. At that precise moment, Mrs. Weasley apparated before them. She smiled and rushed to greet Harry. He stood up and she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Harry dear," she said as she stood back. "I hope your family has taken care of you. You seem awfully thin," said as she observed him. Smith rolled his eyes and Ron shot him a look. Even though Smith was in the DA he wasn't really fond of Harry. Ron didn't like him period. "Ron you take Harry's things to your room. Your brothers and father should be here in a little while." Harry and Ron walked upstairs with Hermione behind them. Ginny wanted to follow, but Smith held her back. He said he wanted to talk to her. She had looked at Harry and Smith had noticed.

Ron opened the door to his orange room and Harry felt like he was home again. After Ron closed the door Harry asked the question that had been nagging him.

"How'd Ginny get together with Smith from Hufflepuff? I thought she had been looking at Dean?" Ron gave him a look at if studying him then answered.

"Well obviously they had become buddy-buddy after she had dumped Corner and they met because of the DA. Over the summer he wrote her and said he wanted to go out. At least," he cast a look at Hermione, "that's what she says." Hermione laughed.

"That's what Ginny told _me_ Ron," she said and then looked at Harry. "So… what happened to your hand?" He looked down at his hands and noticed that his right hand was cut up. He blushed slightly.

"I uh… I cut myself cooking," he said not wanting to tell them the _real_ reason. She nodded; knowing it was a lie, but didn't want to pressure him, remembering what happened last time.

"Well… like I told you mate, Tonks and Lupin will be by here tomorrow to talk to you privately. They wanted to come today, because of your birthday, but the Order needed them. They said Hermione and I can listen too," Ron said in a low tone. He didn't want Smith to hear them. Harry nodded. He would wait to ask questions till tomorrow.

"When did Smith get here?" he didn't realize it was the second question concerning Ginny in less than five minutes. Ron hid his smile, hoping.

"Two weeks ago. Same time as 'Mione." Harry caught the nickname and glanced at Hermione and Ron who didn't seem to notice the name. They at in silence for a few moments until a knock on the door startled them. Harry opened the door and Ginny was standing there. She looked up at Harry he had an overwhelming urge to kiss those pink lips that were parted slightly.

"Can I come in?" He nodded, and stepped back, rubbing the back of his head, ashamed of the thoughts he was having. She handed Ron a note and then smiled at Harry and he felt like he would burst his seams. Harry saw Ron's cobalt blue eyes flick over the sheet of parchment then he smiled. He stood up and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Um… Ginny and I will be back up in a little while," he said and then looked at Hermione. "You stay with Harry." And with that he walked out of the room and Ginny stopped for a moment and looked at Harry.

"Do you shave?" He was startled so all he could do was only nod and placed his hands in his pockets. "The after shave smells good. You look good." And she walked out of the room. Harry stood immobilized for a moment and then looked at Hermione.

"D'you like it in France?" She shrugged. She hadn't said much since they had arrived and Harry was a little worried about her. She titled her head up to see him as he looked down at her. "How's Krum?"

"He's fine. He was in France while I was so he got to meet my family. It was nice. But the question… how have you been Harry? I know that when you would right to Ron and I you didn't right more than a paragraph. Your hand also tells its own story. You can tell us you're fine but we know you're not. Why can't you just tell us what's wrong?" That's why she was quite. She wanted to ask the questions at a good time. Harry's eyes darkened and he felt the anger whip around him.

"I _have _been fine. It's not of your business anyway. If I say I'm fine and I'm not and I'm not saying that I'm _not _fine," he added when she opened her mouth to protest. "Then you shouldn't question me. My hand has nothing to do with it. I was angry and I hit something. Maybe I don't want to tell you everything. I'll tell you when I'm good and ready," he said angrily. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay… maybe it was a bad time to bring it up," she said mostly to herself. He sat down on the edge of his bed and plucked at the spread.

"What's Ginny doing?" he asked suddenly. "Er… and Ron," he added hastily. He mentally kicked himself. He can't do that! He can't just keep asking about Ginny. If she had noticed she sure was good at not showing it.

"I don't know." Yet she looked as if she _did _know. He shrugged and was about to stand up and open the door when it opened and Ron stood there.

"Mum wants you both downstairs," he said in an anxious tone. Harry shut the door behind them and followed Hermione downstairs. When Harry reached the landing, everyone yelled happy birthday. Harry was shocked. He had almost forgotten.

In the middle of the room there was a banner and it sparkled. And it read:

**Happy Sixteenth Birthday Harry!! **

Harry smiled and laughed a little. He saw the twins sitting on the arms of the chairs and were smiling broadly at him. Ginny he noticed was sitting on Smith's lap and he wanted to tear them apart. She was holding her gift tightly while grinning and Smith was leaning against the couch playing with her hair. He had one too and was smiling slightly. Mrs. Weasley led Harry to a chair and sat him down. Ron handed him his gift first and the tips of his ears turned red. Harry took the gift and told Ron thanks. He opened it and thought it was so cool. It was a book of the best Quidditch plays ever played and the most famous teams. He looked at Ron who coloured.

"I thought the Quidditch Captain should have it," he said weakly. Harry looked at him, astonished.

"Who said that I should be the Captain? I would have expected you to follow Charlie's lead. It seems you have earned it. Prefect," he said with a smile. Ron let out a low chuckle. His voice was twice as deep as Harry's was. Fred and George gave him their gift, which was a gift package, from their shop. Everyone laughed when he opened it and it flew around the room and said, "Ha Ha… you shouldn't have done that." Harry laughed and then it finally came back to him. After everyone had given him his or her gift, Ginny was the only one who remained. She walked up to him slowly and handed him the gift. When he took it, he was shocked to find that it was really heavy. It was wrapped in gold paper and had a scarlet ribbon around it. Harry took careful care to not mess up the wrapping and the ribbon.

When he pulled away the paper he looked at Ginny. She was avoiding his eyes and he couldn't figure out why. It was the best gift anyone had ever given him. The cover was red and had a black binding. It had the Gryffindor Crest emblazoned on it and the pages, if you looked at it while the book was closed, were rimmed with gold. He opened it and felt tears smart the backs of his eyes. His mum, dad, Sirius and Lupin were waving at him and his parents were holding each other.

Harry turned the page and saw a sketch of his father and at the bottom of the sketch Lily Evans was signed. She had sketched his father. On the page next to it, Sirius was sitting back against a tree reading a book and his father was sitting beside him trying to get his attention and Sirius was smiling slightly. He lifted his eyes and found everyone looking at him, but only wanted to look at Ginny. She met his gaze and swallowed.

"Ginny… this is," he searched for the right words. "Wonderful. I love it. Did-did you make it?" She nodded and Harry smiled. "I love it even more, knowing you did it." Smith's eyes snapped up to Harry and he ignored him. Ginny looked shocked, but pleased. She blushed and looked away. Harry would talk to her later about it. He wanted to thank her in a special way, and not in front of everyone.

_ _

After dinner Harry sought out Ginny. He found her sitting in the backyard under a willow with a book. He was angry that Smith had his head in her lap and was playing with her hair. She was reading to him and the scene looked like one out of a Muggle movie. He walked up behind them and cleared his throat. She looked up and smiled at him while Smith opened his eyes to see who the intruder was.

"Can I speak to Ginny?" When Smith made no move to get up, he shifted. "Er… privately?" Smith sighed and stood up, looking to relaxed for Harry's taste. Ginny was looking at him with puzzlement showing on her fine brow. Smith leaned down and lightly brushed his lips upon hers. He whispered something to her and she smiled warmly at him. He turned and walked into the house, leaving Harry alone with Ginny. "You want to walk with me?" he asked nervously. Maybe he could walk off the nervousness. She nodded and dog-eared her book and laid it down in the plush grass. They began walking and Harry didn't know how to start.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as they rounded a corner that concealed them from the Burrow.

"I wanted to talk to you about the present you gave me," he said looking at the darkening sky. He stopped walking when he couldn't see the Burrow and knew no one could see them. "I really do like it. It's the best thing anyone has ever done for me. It's the best gift I have ever gotten. How did you make it?" He sat down on the ground and reclined slightly and he lightly, tugged her hand. She sat down next to him and her hair fell over her shoulders. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through the mass and feel it's softness.

"Well after we left Hogwarts we went to the vacation house and I started looking through old boxes and things and I found everything. Obviously, Snuffles had kept everything. Kreacher hadn't taken anything that I know of. I started thinking about what I could do with it all and by the time I had figured out what I could do, Zach wrote to me. So I had to bring everything here and do it, before you got here. I didn't know if you would like it, but it was a good try I thought. Hermione said you would love it," she said and Harry moved slightly closer to her. Their hands were almost touching because of the positions they were sitting in. "I guess you like it?" she whispered to him. He looked at her and lifted his hand nervously and took a tress of her hair in his hand.

She turned her head and her eyes were warm. He couldn't place the look in them. He leaned towards her.

"Yes… I love it," he whispered and lightly brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back to look at her and saw that her eyes were closed. That was enough encouragement. He leaned forward and took her lips in a kiss and she sighed against him. He slid his free hand around her waist and pulled her to him. She slipped her arm around his neck and he lowered himself over her. He had never kissed a girl like _this_ before. With Cho it wasn't the kiss he had been wanting for a first kiss, but who could pass it up? It was a kiss.

He had his hand on her small waist and slid it up into her hair. It was as soft as he had imagined it would be. He pulled his mouth away and he kissed her forehead. She had her eyes closed and he relished in having her so near. She moved her head up and lightly kissed his lips. A voice startled them and they jerked apart. They sat up and Ginny pressed her hands to her cheeks trying to keep her flush from coming up. Harry stood up quickly and pulled her to her feet. She stepped back from him so no one would know what they had been doing.

"Ginny!" the voice called again. Harry knew it was Smith, wondering where Harry had taken his girlfriend. Harry mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten all about Smith. Ginny was smoothing her hair when Smith appeared. "Why are you all the way over here?" he asked a little uncertain. If he really trusted Ginny why should he question her?

"Harry just wanted to know what I think Hermione would like for her birthday and he didn't want anyone to hear," she said avoiding Harry's eyes. Smith cast a skeptical eye at Harry and took Ginny's hand, bringing her close to him. She was biting her bottom lip. When they were back in the house Ginny said she was tired and excused herself for bed. Not long after, Harry said the same and Ron followed.

"Did something happen between you and Ginny?" he asked as they changed for bed. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"No. Why?" Ron shrugged and pulled his spread down and slid into bed.

"Both of you were really quiet when you cam back with Smith and she looked upset," he said as he turned the light off.

As Harry lay in bed he smiled. _If only you knew _why_ she was upset._ He thought smugly. Smith came to bed not long after and Harry fell asleep thinking of the soft pink lips that belonged to his Ginny.

A/N: Yes, this is a new story. And yes, I'm still working on my D/G. For those of you who have read my other stories. Lol. I hope you liked this story. This is only the first chapter out of many. My D/G story is moving onto its 15th chapter. sighs I've been working on that for a long time. That story will be coming to and end soon. A few more chapters left and then it will be done. :)

So if you liked this story, please leave me a review. :)


	2. Possession Interlude

_

Chapter Two Possession  


_

POSSESSION  
  
Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
And was trapped in time

The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take you breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

Through this world I stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find and honest word  
To find the truth in enslaved

Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
And words keep me alive

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take you breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

And to this night I wondered  
It's the morning that I drift  
Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread  
Oh and into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Because nothing stand between us her  
And I won't be denied

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take you breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

  
Sarah McLachlan 

_The chair was turned, so no one could see who was in it. The snake, Nagini, was curled before the fire. She lifted her head and stuck out her tongue as someone entered the room.  
_  
_"We have many things to discuss, you and I." A high voice said from the chair. _

"Yes master." A male and female voice said.

"You failed me at the Department. The prophecy is gone. You were slippery. Now that Fudge knows I am back, we must be careful. He will listen to what Potter says, if he hasn't already. I have been thinking about the punishment you both deserve. You know you will do anything I say. Correct?" The chair swiveled around to show the snakelike face of Voldemort. His hands were folded in his lap; his lean fingers sliding easily between one another.

"Yes, milord," Lucius Malfoy said in a quiet tone. Voldemort looked at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yes master," she said in a whisper.

"Good. Give me your wand Lucius," he said as he reached for the wand Lucius produced from his robes. Voldemort held it loosely in his fingers, twirling it slightly. Malfoy kept a wary eye on it. "What I want you to do is highly risky. I want you to go to the Ministry and tell them that you have been turned away from me. I want you to tell them that you want to work for them. You want to take out my followers. You will do that as soon as we are finished here." He stood up and began pacing, the wand still in his hand.

"You have to convince them. You have to make them believe that what you are saying is true. Do you understand?" They both nodded and he looked at them. He looked at the wand in his hand then at Malfoy. "Lucius, you will be the caller tonight. You will call them to the circle. We have a new member. He has convinced me that he wants to work for us. You know him well. Come here," Voldemort said in a low tone. Lucius walked forward. "Lift your arm and roll up your robes." Lucius did as he was told. Voldemort pointed the wand at his left forearm and said,"Morsmordre!" Lucius bit his tongue from screaming in pain. He felt the pain of the calling, slice though his body and he saw nothing, but black. When it was over, he pulled away and rolled down his sleeves.

As the people began to file into the room, Lucius hid his pain. Everyone stood in a circle waiting for the master to speak. Voldemort stood in front of the group and looked around. No one was missing.

"Good evening, my children. It's a pleasure to see you," he said in a low voice. Everyone nodded and said a greeting also. "I have called you here, because we will be admitting a new member. Many of you might know him. Wormtail, send him in." Peter Pettigrew opened the door and a cloaked figure waked in with his head bowed. "Please welcome, Remus Lupin." At the name, the whole room broke into whispers. Lucius didn't miss the look on Severus' face.

"Remus Lupin, please tell me why you are here?" The room quieted and listened to every word he said.

"I have come to realize that the ways of Dumbledore are useless. We need control. We need to have power over everyone. Everyone must _do as we say. We should know everything about anyone. Since I am a werewolf, I can be of use to you. You need us on your side. I can recruit people. This is why I am here," he said all of this slowly, so it would have time to sink in. Voldemort stood in front of him. _

"You are a friend of Harry Potter's are you not?" Remus nodded. "So, by doing this you are betraying Harry. If he finds out, and I'm sure he will, do you want him to hate you? Do you want him to hate you as he hates me? Is that friendship something you are willing to give up?" It was minute before Remus answered.

"Yes." People around the room gasped. Giving up the friendship of Harry Potter was a real sacrifice. You must really dislike him to do something like that. Snape, however, had narrowed his eyes, as if thinking this through. What was Remus playing at? Had Dumbledore told him to do this?

"That must be very hard for you to do. But if you are willing to do it, then you are accepted in my eyes. Please, give me your left forearm." Remus raised his left forearm and Voldemort folded back the sleeves. "You will not cry out. You are not weak. If this is so, say so."

"It is so." Voldemort raised his eyebrow at him, and cocked his head to the side. This man, Remus Lupin, did not seem afraid in the least bit. If he was, he was hiding it well. If he was lying to him, however, that was an entirely different story. Voldemort raised his wand and touched the tanned spot on Remus' arm.

"Morsmordre!" The pain shot through Remus like never before. He had never experienced pain like this before. It seemed to ripple through his skin and seep into his bones. When it was finished he collapsed to his knees. "Beg me not to do it again," came Voldemort's high voice.

"Please," he gasped, "please don't do it again." He raised his head and met Voldemort's eyes. "Milord." He added. He stood up and folded his hands in front of him.

"You are now my possession," he stated coldly. "My children. We have a new member, and I would like for you to show him how it is done. But not right now. You are free to go. Bellatrix and Lucius, will you stay?" He added. Once everyone was gone he looked at his wand, then at them. "About your punishment… CRUCIO!"

**A/N: Oh me… I hope this chapter was good. It's more like an interlude. I thank everyone who reviewed. :) I felt so good. The next chapter should be up in a while. It takes time to write this. lol. **

Thank so much to my loverly (hehe) beta Krissi!!! She's wonderful. She's helped my with this so much!!


	3. Fallen

_

Chapter Three Fallen

_

Fallen

Heaven Bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight  
Truth be told I've tried  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so

We all begin with good intent  
When love is raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
That the past can be undone  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear

Heaven Bend to take my hand  
I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't know me  
That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be revealed

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so

I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so

Sarah McLachlan 

Harry awoke sweating with a scream caught in the back of his throat. He sat up in bed, with rain pounding against the walls. He was drenched in sweat and his scar was burning. He wiped his hand across his forehead. He was shaking. Harry looked about the room, trying to clear his head. He had felt everything. All the pain Lupin went through. Harry through his legs over the side of his bed and stood up shakily. He slid on his glasses and looked at the clock. Almost two in the morning. He glanced around the room and noticed that Ron and Smith were still in bed.

He slid his hands over his face and felt like the room was spinning. He felt sick. What he had seen was horrible. He didn't want to trust his gut feeling, he had done that last time and look at where it got him? Sirius is dead. He left the room, quietly, and walked to the washroom. He turned on the water and splashed the cold water over his flushed face. He was still shaking. He looked at himself in the mirror. His scar was a bright red and it was throbbing slightly. He took a towel and lightly patted his face dry.

Once he left the bathroom, he didn't feel like going back to bed very much, he turned and went downstairs. He passed the couch when he noticed someone lying on it. He came closer, cautiously, since he didn't have his wand, and realized that it was the youngest Weasley. Ginny. She was covered in sweat and had tearstains on her cheeks. He was close enough that he could see her eyelashes sticking together. Her eyes flew open and she slapped him. He pulled back, with a stifled moan, and looked at her shocked.

When she realized where she was and who was in front of her she calmed down. She sighed and sat back on her feet.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I heard someone in the house and I pretended to be asleep. Then I felt your hand brush mine and I freaked. I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice. He nodded and sat down in the chair across from her.

"It's alright. I startled you. I just didn't know anyone was down here. I- uh… I couldn't sleep," he said cautiously. He didn't want to tell her about the nightmare. He looked at the empty fireplace, wishing it would spring to life. He sat thinking for a few minutes. His gaze flickered back to Ginny, who was sitting with her arms around her knees and she was staring at the coffee table. "Why are you up?" She jumped, not expecting him to speak. Her eyes flew to his and she swallowed. They were wide and full of fear.

"I uh… I couldn't sleep either," she said in a whisper. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Harry nodded, although he felt like it was a lie.

"Why not?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"I didn't ask you why you couldn't sleep Potter, so I suggest you don't ask me," she said playfully, even though she did a good imitation of Malfoy. He chuckled slightly. He looked away, but when she moved he looked at her again. He was quite bewildered to see her looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Harry…" she whispered. She let the tears fall, and didn't bother to wipe them away. He kept looking at her, not knowing what to do. "Harry I-I saw Remus. He's a Death Eater." Harry felt like all of the wind had been knocked out of him. She had seen it too. Maybe it wasn't a dream. He stood up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and brought her to him. He let her cry on his chest and tried to soothe her.

"Shush… it's okay Gin. I'm sure it's not true. There's nothing to worry about," he said quietly. He could say it to her, but convincing himself was an entirely different matter. She pulled away to look at him, and he thought she was the most beautiful person on the world. With her eyes rimmed red and her nose red and her face splotchy with tearstains and her hair plastered to her cheeks, he thought she looked beautiful.

"Did you see it? That's why you came down here." He nodded and her tears spilled over her cheeks again. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs and moved her hair off of her cheeks. He longed to kiss her, to make her feel better.

"Ginny, I- don't know what to think, truthfully. I hope to God, it isn't true. Maybe Voldemort is pulling a sick joke again. I had no idea you could see them also," he said softly. She shook her head and laid it on his chest.

"I couldn't. But tonight… tonight I could see it. It hurt. I felt it, did you feel it?" He closed his eyes tightly, holding her against him trying to shut out the memory of the pain. She shouldn't be able to do this, it should be him.

"Yes," he said.

"I had no idea you went through this. It's awful. But Remus? He would never do something like this," she said softly. She still couldn't get over it. Not Remus Lupin, he's good, through and through.

"I have no idea. I just-I just want to forget about it." She nodded her head in agreement. After a few minutes of silence Harry looked down to see Ginny fast asleep, curled next to him. He didn't want to move. He closed his eyes and in a few minutes he too was asleep, with no dreams.

  


Harry awoke to the sound of someone coughing and a giggle. He opened his eyes to find his head laying on something soft. He was warm too. He turned his head to see Hermione smiling at him and Ron with his eyebrows raised and a slight smile. He yawned and looked to see what was so funny. He realized with a start that he was lying on Ginny and they were in a very provocative position. 

His head was on her chest and she had one of her hands in his hair. The other resting on his shoulder. He had one of his hands on her hips and the other underneath her. He was lying between her legs and one was draped over his waist and the other bent at the knee. He could have told them that he was very comfortable and didn't want to be bothered, but he remembered that her boyfriend was in the house, somewhere. Harry pushed himself up and had his hands by her shoulders when she opened her eyes. She saw him and smiled sleepily.

"Hi Harry." He smiled and blushed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We have company and I don't want to get beat up today." She turned her head and when she saw Ron and Hermione she blushed and yelped. She sat up and when she did, Harry fell off of her and onto the floor. By this time, Ron was in hysterics. He was laughing so hard Harry thought he would explode. Harry's face was burning in embarrassment.

"Ron, it's not that funny," Hermione said in a tone that said that she thought it was funny too, but didn't want to admit it. Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. After Ron finally quite laughing, he sobered up slightly and looked at Harry.

"So… what were you doing sleeping on the couch with my baby sister, huh Potter?" Harry glanced at Ginny, who was as red as he felt. She had a hand on her forehead and her hair fell around her face.

"It was an accident. We didn't mean to fall asleep. We couldn't sleep and we came downstairs, not together, but we ended up talking. End of story," Harry said somewhat fast. Hermione perked up when he said they couldn't sleep.

"You couldn't sleep?" Ginny shot Harry a look. Should he tell them? Ron seemed to be listening now. "What happened?" Harry sighed. He didn't want to have to go through all of the questions.

"Is Smith up?" When Ron shook his head, Harry wrinkled his brow. "Maybe we should wait then. I don't want him waking up and hearing. We'll talk about it later. Yeah?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other, which was getting on Harry's nerves, but they sighed and nodded.

"Later then," Ron said resigned. "What do we talk about until then?" Harry shrugged.

"Do you know when you are getting your O.W.L.S.?" Ginny asked more to Hermione then to anyone else.

"We're getting them when we get our Hogwarts letters. I am curious as to how you did Harry and Ron," she added thoughtfully.

"Probably not half as good as you. Are you going to laugh at me when I get mine?" Ron said with a hint of venom. She looked taken aback.

"Why would I laugh at you?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other. _Another fight_, they thought silently.

"Oh come now, Hermione. You know you are going to get all 12. How many do you think I will get? 5… no… I know. Maybe 7. That's it right?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, as an angry flush crept into her face. Ron's ears were red and his face was getting there.

"You know I don't think that about you Ronald. I know you did well. I was going to say 12, but now I'm rethinking it," she spat.

"Oh you hear that? She's _rethinking_ it," he said towards Harry and Ginny. "Oh, do tell, Hermione just what you're rethinking."

"Maybe you'll be lucky enough to get 8. I highly doubt that you could get 12. You insufferable prat!" she said. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I'm an insufferable prat? At least I'm not an over-bossy-know-it-all-think-I'm-better-then-Ron Weasley-witch," he said angrily. Her eyes widen and Ginny could see she was holding back the tears.

"You know I don't think that! I am not over bossy. How can you say that? I have never thought that I'm better than you," she said, her voice raising.

"Oh please! You think that I believe that? Tell me, love, were you happy when you found out _I _was Prefect and not Harry? Hmm? No, you weren't. You thought I couldn't do it. It was written all over you. You just assumed that because Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived, he is better than his sidekick, Ronald Weasley is. And you know what? You were right. He is better than me. I haven't saved anyone and I haven't put my life on the line for people I love. You and everyone were right that I shouldn't be made Prefect and that I'll make less O.W.L.S. then you and Harry. But, I can't change that. I can't change who I am. And I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you, but it's the truth," he said angrily and with that he ran up the stairs, two at a time and they could hear the bedroom door slam.

Hermione sat on the chair, stunned. She brushed away the tears on her face and bit her lip. Harry looked at Ginny who sighed and closed her eyes.

"Does he really believe that?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Hermione looked relieved that he had asked that. "He's not my sidekick. He's so much more."

"Ron, he just… he feels like no one looks at him. It's always about you, Harry. Everyone knows him as Harry Potter's best friend," Ginny said quietly. Hermione looked at her and Ginny stood and walked over to her. "Hermione, he… I don't think he truly believes that about you. I know he does feel like he isn't as good as you. He's said that you always do good and you're the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, and he'll always add, "But I can never be like her. She has the brains I don't." He thinks you're wonderful, Hermione. But, since… since the Department he hasn't been the same," she said quietly.

Harry listened to all of this silently, not saying a word. Yes, since Sirius died, he hasn't been the same. He's more adult then he used to be. He knew Ron must have gone through something, but he was afraid to ask. Now, he should ask Ginny.

"He's not the same Ron he used to be. He's-he's more mature. Not saying that he was immature," he added, seeing the look on Hermione's face, "but, he's more adult. I don't know, he's just different. What happened to him?" he asked quietly. For a moment Ginny looked scared, but when she opened her mouth to speak, her boyfriend walked in. She gave Harry a look and he nodded.

"What's up with Ron? He comes running into the room and slams it shut. Then he notices me there and he tells me to get out. I wasn't going to argue, not when he looked like that," he said with a hint of humor.

"He and Hermione got into a fight. Nothing big," Ginny said as he sat next to her and put his hand on her leg. "Harry, why uh… why don't you go and talk to him. I'm sure he'll want breakfast. Hermione, want to help me?" With that, Harry walked upstairs and let Ginny, Hermione and Smith do what they wanted. He needed to talk to Ron. _What if he doesn't want to talk? _He thought. _Then I'll force him._ He answered. _Is that fair? You never talk to him. Why should he pour his heart out to you? _Harry brushed the thought away and made his way to their room.

He opened the door to find Ron lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He had his arms crossed behind his head.

"Whoever it is go away. I don't want to talk," he said without looking at the door. Harry ignored him and walked in and shut the door behind him. Ron glanced at Harry and sighed. "I said go away. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard. I'm not leaving though. What was with you down there? You just blew up at Hermione for no reason. She never said anything to you," Harry said. Ron closed his eyes and tugged his shirt down. He opened them and the brightness of his eyes startled Harry. They had never been that blue before.

"It's none of your business Harry. You know that it's true. She looks down on me, but not you. She thinks you're everything. Tell me Harry, have you made a move yet?" he said angrily. Harry was taken aback. Did he seriously think that _he _fancied _Hermione_? Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Ron you know I only think of Hermione as a friend. She thinks you're brave," he said quietly. Ron's head snapped up to look at him. Harry looked at the wall and shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't his strong point; he didn't know what to say to Ron.

"She does?" he asked, then he groaned and buried his face in his hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Why couldn't we just stay 11 forever?" Harry sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I dunno. I suppose that we just have to grow up, but I know what you mean," he said in a low voice. Ron sighed and blew upwards.

"Oh well. I s'pose I have to apologize. Remus, Moody, and Tonks should be here today. We won't see Dumbledore till school," Ron said absently as he got up. Harry knitted his brows at hearing that Remus was coming today.

"Lupin's a Death Eater Ron," Harry said quietly, looking down at the floor, anger bubbling in him. Harry glanced up to see Ron frozen with a look of disbelief on his face, his hand on the doorknob.

"What? Are you off your rocker?" Ron asked, as if he had gone nutters.

"No. My dream, our dream, Ginny's and mine, he had his inauguration last night," he said, looking out the window. He felt Ron sit next him slowly. "I know you probably don't believe me, but it's what Ginny and I saw."

"I can't say that I don't believe you Harry. Especially hearing that _Ginny_ saw it too. What I can't understand is, why would he do it?" Ron said all of this slowly, as if he had a play that he was trying to figure out. "Was that in your dream?"

"No it wasn't. I don't know why. I hope we're wrong," he said. "Anyway, we'll talk about this later. Don't tell Hermione yet." Ron nodded and together they went downstairs.

When they reached the landing they heard laughter coming from the kitchen. They opened the door and Smith had Ginny over his shoulder and threatening to drop her headfirst if she didn't quit throwing eggs at him. Hermione was leaning against the sink laughing so hard her face was turning red. Smith playfully smacked Ginny's bum and she squealed. Harry noticed Ron's face and smiled. He looked like he wanted to take away all of Smith's manhood.

"Smith I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sexually harass my sister in our house, ok?" They all looked towards the door and Smith blushed. He set Ginny down and she gave Harry a look. He smirked. "Hermione, could we uh… what I mean is, I need to um… talk to you,"Ron said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever you have to say can be said here," she snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He looked down at his shoes, blushing, then looked back at her with a look of determination.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you privately. But if you feel the need for me to say it to you in front of everyone, then I'll do it," he watched her and she seemed to consider it. She looked like she wanted to go privately with Ron, but she wanted to keep her resolve.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Ronald," she said. He sighed then he cocked his head to the right and lifted a red eyebrow.

"What I said earlier was out of line. I know that you don't think that. But I do feel that I can't compare to you, like I'm not smart enough for you. It sounds stupid, but it's the truth. I am only Ron Weasley. Being a Weasley is not easy. I have expectations and competition. I have four older brothers, all of whom have made something of themselves. So far I haven't made anything of myself, but a mess. I made Prefect, but somehow I think it was only to keep Harry out of danger. I'm not a Prefect kind of person, you are. You're the brightest witch I've ever met!" As he said this he had moved forward to Hermione who looked as if she wanted to kiss him right then and there. "The only thing I'm good at is chess. That's not an accomplishment. That's a talent. I can't charm coins, make things do it by themselves, and I can't read ancient ruins," he said with a chuckle. Hermione laughed a little, but it sounded wet, as if she was holding back the tears. "But most importantly, you're my best friend. You're… everything I would ever wish for. You're perfect and I couldn't ask for a better friend." Harry glanced at Ginny who had her hand over her mouth and looked like she might burst into tears.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said as she threw herself at him. He hugged her tight and Harry shook his head. _Those two must be the blindest people I've ever met_, he thought. Hermione pulled away, but still had her arms around his neck. She looked at him and tears brimmed her eyes. "I don't care if you can't do perfect magic. You're great at Quidditch, you forgot that one. I think you're a great Prefect, even though you don't deduct points. You're everything I… everything I love. You're the perfect person. The greatest best friend," she said quietly. Harry was shocked. She had told him that she loved him. Ron smiled and hugged her.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling in the room and noticed that the places had been set on the table and smiled and Ginny and Hermione when she noticed that they had made breakfast.

"Oh you girls, you didn't have to make breakfast," she said kindly. "Why don't you lot sit down, while I set this stuff out. Your father should be down here any moment." With that she turned around and did whatever she had to do. Harry took the seat next to Ginny and Smith sat on the other side. Ron and Hermione took seats across from them.

"Are Fred and George going to be by here today?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"No, probably not. They're busy making some other new thing," Ginny answered. Ron looked at her.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked, looking a bit hurt.

"They owled me. I mean, I _am _their sister," she said. "Oh Ron, quit looking like that. From what I hear, it's supposed to be for you.Merlin only knows what it is." Harry laughed. Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Ah… just what I need, a good healthy breakfast before work. Good morning children," he added when he looked down the table. "I do have to hurry. Obviously we've had someone who has charmed a Muggle's toilet to talk every time they sit on it, making very inappropriate sayings. Then the toaster calls them names when they make toast," Mr. Weasley said looking delighted.

"Oh Arthur, that's nothing to be happy about. People these days," Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head as she placed food on everybody's plate.

"Yes, yes Molly. You're very right, but… it is a little funny, you have to admit. I mean, if my toilet did that I'd laugh outright," he said chuckling. Mrs. Weasley shook her head, but Harry could tell that she was hiding a smile. After breakfast was over Mr. Weasley left and Hermione persuaded everyone to start or finish their summer homework.

"'Mione… we don't have school for a month," Ron complained and he sat down with an armload of books.

"Exactly why you should start. It's not so bad. Once you've finished you'll feel loads better," she said in a motherly tone.

"I'll feel better if she'd quit pestering us," Ron said quietly to Harry. Harry snorted with laughter and both looked at Hermione who was talking quietly with Ginny. "What'd you think they're talking about? They've been very close this summer," Ron asked. Harry looked at him and Harry could have laughed at the look on his face. While Ron watched Hermione his eyes were bright and he had a small smile. Harry felt like punching him.

Just then they heard three load pops and Harry's back stiffened. He felt the cold hand of dread grip him. Ginny jumped, visibly and glanced at Harry, paling. Smith noticed the exchange and tried to comfort Ginny, but she continued to stare at Harry. Harry broke eye contact and stood when the door to the living room opened. Tonks and Moody walked in first, followed by Remus.

"Hi guys! My, aren't you lot looking peeky," Tonks said laughing. She hugged Hermione and Ginny first. When Remus went to hugged Ginny, she stiffened and didn't hug him back. He looked hurt when he pulled back and looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hi Ginny. You don't look at all happy to see me," he said quietly. He looked at Harry and Ron for an explanation. Neither looked at him. "What's going on? None of you look happy except Hermione," he said, his voice raising.

"Remus… maybe something happened this morning. Hey, kid… come with me I want to show you something," Tonks said, talking to Smith. He looked reluctant to go, but went anyway. Once the door was shut Ginny whirled away from Remus and went to stand next to Harry.

"Spill it," Remus said looking at Harry. "What's going on? What did I do?" The funny thing about this question was that he looked truly hurt and confused. Although Harry knew all of this was an act.

"You really want to know?" Harry asked, stepping closer to Remus. He nodded. "Let me see, how did it go again? Oh yes… are you willing to give up my friendship? Are you will to betray me? Do you want me to hate you? You said yes. Now what I want to know is why?" Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him to it.

"You're a Death Eater! How could you!" Ginny screamed at him. She ran toward him and ripped his sleeve. And showed the mark to the whole room. Remus' face took on a deadly look and he flung Ginny off of him. She hit the wall with tears streaming down her face.

"That's enough Remus!" Moody bellowed. Harry ran towards Ginny and looked at her.

"You don't know the first thing about Voldemort or me. Yes I agreed to become a Death Eater. I betrayed you all. I don't have to explain myself to you lot," and with that he disapparated. Moody looked torn and he too followed.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Smith came running in.

"What happened?" All three of them chorused.

"Remus… is a Death Eater. He left after he threw Ginny against the wall," Ron said. Tonks cursed and apparated on the spot. Mrs. Weasley and Smith rushed over to Ginny. After they got her up they moved her into the living room and gave her a bag of ice. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood watching as Smith talked gently with her and softly kiss her on the lips.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said. Ron nodded along with Harry. "He's never been violent before, except when he's changing."

"He's a Death Eater now, what do you expect?" Harry asked, vehemently.

"Yes, he is. I can't believe it," Hermione said again. Ron placed his arm around her as she pillowed her head on his shoulder.

"Me either, 'Mione. It's bad. Maybe he did it for a reason and he has to do this. Maybe Dumbledore told him to for some reason," he said quietly, thoughtfully.

"Maybe. But for what reason? What can he do to help?" Hermione asked. Both Ron and Harry shook their heads.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Harry said and turned around again to watch Ginny. "I don't want to think about it."

"Me too. We can't say anything around Ginny. At least not for a while," Ron said. They all nodded.

**A/N: Well… it's finally finished. It took forever. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it though! I know you don't like Remus being a Death Eater, but I had to do it. You will see my reasoning later. Unless you're smart enough to figure it out. winks Honestly... I have an intention of making Remus a DE... **

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You keep me writing.

And many thanks to me beta, she rocks. Thank Krissi! hugs


	4. Back To Hogwarts

_

Chapter Four Back To Hogwarts  


_

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes.

Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and howlet's wing.

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes.

In the cauldron boil and bake,  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches' mummy, maw and gulf.

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Something wicked this way comes.

_

John Williams  


_

As the weeks passed no body had seen or heard from Remus. One morning Harry was sleeping when Hermione burst into the room with Ginny behind her. Harry and Ron sat up quickly, grabbing their wands. Harry squinted at the intruders who stood there gaping like two fish out of water. He slid on his glasses and looked around the room.

"Well don't just stand there," Ron said angrily sliding his legs to the edge of the bed. He stood up and stretched; unaware of the affect it was having on Hermione. Harry watched her for a moment before smiling and standing also. "What is it?" he growled. Ron was _not _a morning person. Hermione averted her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"Our O.W.L.S. are here," she said excitedly. She and Ginny looked at each other and shared a look. Ron and Harry finished getting dressed and sat on their beds.

"Really? Well bring them here," Harry said, looking at Ginny. Ginny was holding two letters she brought him his and then went to Smith's bed, who was still asleep. She laid it down on his pillow and then turned to sit on Harry's bed. They all looked at each other nervously. "Why don't you open yours first Ron," he said nervously. Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione.

"You go first Hermione. We'll open ours after you," he said, nudging her in the arm. She looked around at them and Ginny nodded.

Shaking, she slid her finger behind the seal and the envelope opened. Biting her lip she pulled out the letter, she opened it and turned so Ron wouldn't be able to see it. Her eyes flew across the page as she read it. When she was finished she set it down on her lap, face down, and the whole room was staring at her.

"Well?" They chorused. A smile slowly spread over her face.

"Twelve. I got twelve!" she screamed. Ron jumped up and hugged her tightly. They pulled back and he placed a kiss soundly on her lips. They pulled back and stared at each other. Harry and Ginny shared a look. Both Ron and Hermione turned red and separated. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and then she hugged Ginny. When she looked at Ron he was staring at his envelope. "Harry you go now," she said quietly. He nodded. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He smiled and showed Ginny.

"I got ten," he said happily. Ginny hugged him and suddenly he wished they were alone. She felt so good against him. He shook himself as Hermione pulled him into a hug and he and Ron shared a one armed hug. "Your turn," he said to Ron. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"No I-I think I'll open mine alone," he said softly, glancing at Hermione. She turned pink and everyone became silent.

"Go on Ron, everyone else did it," Ginny said, with her hands on her hips. He pursed his lips and looked around. He looked down at the letter in his hands; his ears reddening. He sighed and cautiously opened the envelope. He read the letter and his face fell. He looked up and passed the letter to Ginny who shared a look. She gasped and looked horrified.

"Mum is going to kill you!" she said angrily. He nodded and sighed, taking the letter back regretfully. Harry and Hermione shared a worried look. "Honestly Ronald… you need to do better. I'm appalled!" Ron shook his head.

"I know, I know. I have to show mum," he said sadly. He bit his lip and folded the letter. He glanced up at Hermione and Harry who were looking scared.

"Did you pass to sixth year?" Hermione whispered. He shook his head. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Harry look at him in disbelief.

"You were right 'Mione I couldn't get 12. I didn't even get 8… I-I got 6," he said, his voice cracking. Tears filled her eyes and she looked as if, if she could take back those words she had said to him she would have.

"I'm so sorry Ron! I cursed you!" she wailed. She hugged him tightly and he held her. Suddenly he and Ginny burst out laughing. He pulled back and gave Hermione the letter. She read it and then hit his arm. He jumped back laughing. She looked very angry. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! How could you do that to me?" He kept laughing and Harry snatched the letter.

"Eleven O.W.L.S.? Ron that's better than me! How'd you do it?" he asked in awe. Ron shrugged.

"Honestly? I don't know. I was expecting something horrible. But I'm happy," he said cheerfully. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly guys, Ron might be stupid but he isn't _that _stupid," she said laughing when Ron made a grab for her. "No you don't!" she screamed and ran out of the room with Ron chasing her. Harry and Hermione laughed as they heard a groan from the bed. They both turned to see Smith sitting up in bed, not looking very happy. Hermione turned and talked out of the room leaving Harry and Smith.

"Do you have to be so bloody loud?" he complained.

"Well they aren't Weasley's for nothing," Harry said with a smirk. He saw Smith pick up his envelope and read the contents a smug smile on his lips. "How many?"

"Ten," he said smiling.

"I had that too. Ron had eleven and Hermione has twelve," Harry said and quickly left the room, missing the angry flush that spread over his cheeks. When Harry arrived down stairs everyone was sitting in the living room listening to someone talk. It was Ginny. She was sitting on the couch talking to the people around her.

"No I really don't think you understand Bill. This isn't Gringotts. You can't just break a spell and it's over with," she said heatedly. She saw Harry and smiled. Bill turned slightly looking at Harry.

"Harry um… something happened with Voldemort. Do you know the Macmillan's?" He nodded slowly. "Well they were attacked. They're son, Ernie is fine. But his parent's have been transported to St Mungos."

"So what did they want? What happened?" Harry asked looking from Bill to Charlie to Mr. Weasley and back again.

"Well that's the thing. All they did was curse them and leave some writing on the wall. But it's not in English, or in any language that I speak," Charlie said softly.

"I didn't feel anything from him," Harry said.

"I think I know what he's doing," Ginny murmured softly. Everyone turned to look at her. She was looking down at her hands and a flush was spreading on her cheeks. "I think he's trying to scare off the ministry. You know how Fudge is. Tom does too. Fudge is a coward and he isn't going to try to save anything. He doesn't want to get hurt. So Tom is going to use it to his advantage," she said biting her lip. Harry noticed, and so did her family, that she had used the name Tom in stead of Voldemort. They heard someone on the stairs and Harry silently cursed Smith. When he saw the looks given to him he stopped.

"Am I-uh… interrupting anything?" he asked uncertainly. Ginny stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"No we were just getting into a heated discussion about Quidditch is all," she said. Ron nodded and turned to Bill and Charlie.

"I still say Chudley Cannons will win this year, they're getting a new Keeper, Oliver Wood. He was Harry's captain," Ron said, his timing well. Once everyone had convinced Smith that it was Quidditch they had been talking about they proceeded to go to Diagon Alley. Bill escorted them to Flourish and Blotts and then left them there, muttering something about Fleur. Hermione looked at their booklists and furrowed her brow. Ginny excused herself to get her books; Smith didn't follow.

"What Defense teacher are we having this year?" she questioned quietly. Ron peered over her shoulder and read.

"_All Spells of the Dark Arts, How to Use the Dark Arts, and How to Defend Yourself Against the Dark Arts_," he read in a quiet voice. He looked at Harry and he looked shocked.

"I guess he knows what he's doing," Harry said with a small smile. When they went to pay for their books the clerk looked at them a crooked smile twisted on his lips.

"Ah… I know who you have. Right t'cher 'ey are," he said. Once they left they decided to find Mrs. Weasley. When everyone was together again they went home to have dinner. Harry was nervous. He would be going back to Hogwarts and everything was different. What if they had a defense teacher like Umbridge? Hermione and Ginny told him not to worry, but still he couldn't help it. After all, she _had _order the Dementors on him last summer.

After dinner Mrs. Weasley made them go to bed, knowing they had to get up early in the morning to catch the train. As they were laying in bed, Ron's voice broke through the stillness.

"I hope this year is better than last year," he said quietly. "Are you still going to have the DA Harry?" he added as an after thought. Harry turned on his side to squint at him.

"Yeah Potter, I mean if we have someone like Umbridge again we're going to need it," Smith said.

"You're going to need it even if we don't have someone like Umbrige, twit," Ron said, they all laughed. Harry sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. We'll see," he said and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they were awakened to someone banging on the door telling them they had ten minutes to be up and ready to go. They jumped up and threw everything into their trunks and headed downstairs. As they passed Ginny and Hermione's room they heard music going and they caught a glimpse of the girls getting dressed. All of them looked at each other and flushed. They continued downstairs when the girls came down they left.

Once they arrived at the train station they went in two at a time. Mrs. Weasley stopped to say something to the train driver and let Harry and them put their trunks away. They walked over to side of the train and began to slide their trunks into the compartment where they belonged.

"Back to Hogwarts, _again_," they heard someone say not to far from them. After Ron slid his trunk on and stepped back a girl, Mandy Brocklehurst a Ravenclaw in their year, stepped in front of him and had trouble putting her trunk in the compartment. Ron stepped forward.

"Here Mandy, let me help you with that," he said in his deep voice. Harry noticed that when Ron stepped forward to offer, Hermione glared at her. After Ron had put her trunk on the train Mandy giggled and threw her head back to look at him.

"Thanks Ron. I never realized how strong you were," she said as she ran her hand lightly up his right arm. Ron smiled nervously and the tips of his ears turned a light shade of red.

"Thanks Mandy," he stammered. She flashed him a smile, which Harry thought wasn't necessary, and stepped back.

"Maybe we'll have Prefect duty together," she said in a tone that made Harry stifle his laughter. She turned and flounced back to her Ravenclaw friends. As she walked away, Harry caught Ron watching her and when Ron saw Harry he raised his eyebrow. Hermione huffed and stalked back towards Mrs. Weasley holding Ginny by the wrist.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron said as he cast one last look at Mandy. Harry shrugged, when it came to girls he was at a loss too. When they reached the girls Mrs. Weasley was giving them hugs and saying good bye. She turned to Ron and looked at him with an unknown look in her eyes.

"Be careful Ron. I want you to take extra care of yourself this year. It's going to be hard this year, with everything going on, but you need to concentrate on everything. You might not hear me say this again, but if it comes down to it, forget your studies. Voldemort is out there and he's biding his time. Be careful Ron, I love you," she said softly and then she pulled him in for a tight hug. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes. She kissed Ron's cheek and then turned to Harry. "Remember what you have to do Harry. I trust you to take care of my Ron and he you. Just remember," she said and pulled him into a hug as well. The train whistle blew and they all took off towards the train and hoped on yelling good-byes to everyone.

Once they were on the train Ron, Hermione and Smith separated from them to go to the Prefects compartment, leaving Harry and Ginny to find one of their own. They found one that was empty and sat down. Ginny sighed as she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Harry looked at her and couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to notice her. Her red hair spilled over her shoulders and caught the sunlight, shining in from the window. Her long lashes looked like soot against her pale cheeks. Her lips were slightly pouty, but they were full. He wanted to taste her smile, he had, but he wanted to again.

He let his eyes wander over her body. She was short; she wasn't tall like Ron. She was shorter than he, which Harry was grateful for. He let his eyes rest on her breasts. She was bigger than Cho. She was softer than Cho as well. Her stomach was flat but it wasn't hard from Quidditch like Cho's. Ginny might be soft, but she wouldn't break either. She knew how to take care of herself and she didn't cry all over Harry about a past boyfriend either. Her hips were perfect. She had long legs and she looked great in jeans and skirts. He tore his eyes away from her when she moved. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"You're being awfully quiet. Something wrong?" she asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He shook his head. She titled hers and looked at him. She tucked her feet next to her and licked her lips. "You can talk to me. You haven't said a thing about anything all summer. I know it's hard Harry. Trust me I do. I -wait until I'm done before you open your mouth- I am not going to pressure you into talking. I'm not Ron and Hermione. They want to help and they think that the only way to help is to _make _you talk to them. I see it as, when you're ready you'll say something," she said carefully. He looked at her and knew she was right. Somehow he thought that talking to Ginny would be easier than talking to Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't talk to her on the train. He had to talk to her when he knew no one would walk in on them.

"I know. Not here, wait till we get back to Hogwarts," he said as he looked down at his shoes. He glanced at her and saw her nod. She titled her head back and closed her eyes again. Harry wanted to look at her, but he knew he had to busy himself with something. He reached into his pocket and felt something. He pulled it out and saw that it was the letter Ginny had written him that he'd never opened. He decided he'd read it later, so he stuck it back in his pocket. "Ginny… how did you get together with Smith?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. She shrugged.

"Well he had written over the summer telling me that the main reason he had join the DA was because he thought I was pretty, but I was with Michael then. So I wrote him back and we continued that for a few weeks. Then he said that his family was going someplace and he didn't want to go so I told him he could stay with us. Usually mum wouldn't have let him stay, but there were reasons why she did," she said quietly. He nodded. "Why?"

"I just thought it was sudden. I mean you had mentioned Dean on the train and I was more than a little shocked that Smith was there." She nodded and laughed.

"Oh I know I said Dean, but I was lying. I was trying to get Ron to shut up. It worked," she said smiling. She settled back in her seat when the door slid open and Ron came in angrily and sat down next to Harry, crossing his arms. Hermione sat down in a huff and kicked his feet out of her way. He growled at her and Harry looked from one to the other. Ginny excused herself, saying something about the trolley and left.

"Um… is something wrong?" Harry asked timidly. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Yes. Your _friend _here has just gotten his first detention. We aren't even at Hogwarts yet!" she exclaimed angrily her cheeks flushing. Ron threw her a look.

"If _you _hadn't have gotten McGonagall then I wouldn't have detention, now would I? It's your fault. You couldn't just let me hex Malfoy, could you?" She looked at him in disbelief. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away.

"What happened?" Ron sighed and unfolded his lanky form to sit up in his seat and place his feet next to Hermione's thighs.

"Malfoy was talking about Ginny and it wasn't a compliment either. It was sick," he said, looking out of the window. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at Ron with a strange look on her face.

"I'm sorry Ron. I just felt like you weren't doing a very good job as Prefect and I wanted to… oh I don't know. I'm really sorry Ron," she said sadly. "But what _did_ he say?" Ron sighed and looked at both of them.

"He said some horrid things about Ginny," he said, gritting his teeth. His ears turned a bright red and his cheeks flushed. Harry sat forward listening intently. "He said that if she pranced around with her little self some more she'll find herself where no one can find her. He said Voldemort wants her and he'll get her, _again. _He said that he wouldn't mind tasting her soft flesh. He said he thought she was a very tempting dish, one of the best at Hogwarts." Ron stood up and began pacing in the small space between them.

"If he lays one finger on her I'll-I'll…" He turned and looked at the again. "I can't promise that I'll be responsible for my actions. I will not have her ripped from me just because I'm not paying enough attention like before. I will not have Ginny taken away. I'm her older brother, I'm here to protect her against this and I couldn't protect her. But that won't happen again," he said and he slammed open the compartment door and stalked from the room. Harry looked at Hermione who was staring at the door as it closed quietly. She looked at him and he saw the guilt in her eyes.

"I-I didn't know, honestly. If I had known what Malfoy was saying I would have let Ron beat him up. This means though, what Malfoy said, that Ginny is in danger," she said quickly. Harry sat back and reviewed everything Ron said. Ginny, like Hermione said, was in danger if what Malfoy said was true. He didn't know if he believed him, but he did know that he was going to watch Ginny like a Seeker looking for the Snitch.

"Do you think we should listen to him?" Harry asked, trying to get some ground on it.

"I think we should consider it. Which mean that we have to watch Ginny closely this year, we didn't in her first, so I think we're going to _need _to this year." She fell quiet, looking through books, but looking as though she was still thinking about Ginny. The door slid open and Neville walked in with Dean and Seamus.

"Hello guys," Harry said as they sat down. They nodded and started a conversation about Quidditch.

"Who do you think is going to win? Puddlemore or Ireland?" Harry sat for a minute thinking that Ron might be better at this. He shook his head.

"I really don't know. I would say Puddlemore, because Wood is on the team, but that's a hard decision. Both are really good teams," he said slowly. He realized that he missed his former Captain.

"Speaking of Quidditch Harry, are you going to be re-instated?" Hermione voice broke through his thoughts. The compartment went silent and everyone looked at him. He shrugged.

"I hope so, but I don't know. Do you think McGonagall will let me play again?"

"Are you kidding! _She's _the one who put you on the team in the first place, mate," Ron's voice said. He was behind Ginny who had and armload of food. Harry noted that Neville blushed when Ginny smiled at him and both Seamus and Dean moved over for her to sit with them, giving her flirtatious smiles. Ron noticed. "Watch it boys," he said dangerously. Ginny looked at him curiously and he just smiled.

"I don't really know. I hope she will, but we're going to need a captain this year," Harry said. Ron shook his head and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about that."

They continued the Quidditch talk until the girls kicked them out so they could change. Ron rolled his eyes and called them something rude. Harry saw Mandy approaching them with her friends and he looked at Ron, who hadn't noticed yet. She came up to him, and touched his arm.

"Hello Ron," she said smiling. He looked at her, and began to blush. "What are you doing out here?"

"My sister and Hermione are changing," he said uncertainly. Harry saw Dean poke Seamus and laugh at Ron.

"Yes well, a lot of girl are self-conscious. I would be too, if I looked like her," her friend said looking at Harry with a smile. Harry blushed and looked away.

"Oh Sarah, don't say that about Hermione. She's very nice and she looks loads better now that her teeth are smaller. She's very pretty," Mandy said, giving her friend a disapproving look. The girl, Sarah, shrugged.

"Yes, Hermione is pretty," Ron said thoughtfully. Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus looked at him with wide eyes, holding their breaths. Was he going to say it? Mandy looked at him, her face falling.

"Oh… are you and Hermione together?" Ron blushed redder than Harry had ever seen him and he shook his head. She smiled and touched his hair, which had grown quite long.

"Oh good, I thought there was something between you two," she paused and bit her lip. "I hope to see you on Prefect duties, I'd love to do my rounds with you," she said smiling and leaned up to bravely kiss his lips lightly. She pulled back and smiled shyly and went to her compartment. Harry looked at Ron shocked. Obviously, the rest were just as shocked, seeing as how they weren't saying anything, but staring at Ron.

"Gee mate, I think Brocklehurst likes you," Seamus said, sounding in awe. "I can't believe she kissed you." Ron looked at them and smiled lopsidedly.

"I can't believe that happened," he said. He touched his lips and looked over his shoulder.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Dean asked, excitedly.

"Ask who out?" Ginny stepped into the hall, her arms crossed over chest. They jumped and looked at her.

"You're brother was just kissed by Mandy Brocklehurst," Seamus and Dean said in unison. She raised her eyebrow and Harry felt flip-flops in his stomach.

"Oh really?" They nodded. "At least he can admit he likes her," she muttered under her breath. She turned around and went back inside and the boys followed.

After a few games of exploding snap and more Quidditch talk the train slowed and stopped at Hogwarts. Harry and the other's stepped off the train and heard the familiar voice of Hagrid.

"Firs' years oe'er 'ere, firs' years oe'er 'ere!" He saw Harry and he smiled and waved. Harry smiled and looked up at the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined him and looked at it also.

"Home, this is really home," he said quietly. Ginny looked at him and he at her.

"I know," she said, just as quietly. The more he looked at her, the more he fell for her. He wanted her to be his, not Smith's. He had a feeling that Ron would be happy if he decided to take up with his sister, but he knew he didn't want to break up a relationship, especially if she had "given up" on him. They turned and began to walk up to the castle. They got seated and looked at the staff table. Dumbledore smiled at them. Once everyone was situated, McGonagall brought in the Sorting Hat.

_"Many great things come and go,  
Many bad things come and go, _

You have to be prepared for what is ahead,  
If you're not, you might not make it,

So here I am,  
Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
Put me on and I'll tell you where you ought to be,

I might put you in Gryffindor,  
Where many people are courageous,

I might put you in Ravenclaw,  
Where the wise one's come from,

Or I might put you in Hufflepuff,  
They are loyal, they always do their homework,

Or I shall put you in Slytherin,  
Where only the cunning go,

But do not forget,  
That in these times,  
There is only one answer,

Choose the right side,  
Before it's too late."

Once the sorting hat finished his song, Hermione looked at Harry and he shrugged. McGonagall began calling the names of the new students. Every time a Gryffindor student was called the child looked at Harry Potter and his eyes widened. Harry just smiled at them and continued to watch the sorting. Once it was over, Dumbledore stood up and looked at the Great Hall.

"I will not talk all night, but I do have some announcements. First one being, Welcome to Hogwarts, I believe that this year will be one to remember. Second I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Melonie Pattin." The teacher in mention turned away from her conversation with Professor Snape and stood and smiled at the Great Hall. She was young, probably a little younger than Snape, but she was pretty. She sat back down and turned back to Snape. "The third thing, dig in!"

The plates and dishes began to fill with food. Ron piled his plate with food and Harry could have sworn he had never had a meal. Ron poured himself some pumpkin juice, but when Ginny bumped his arm, he spilled it all over Hermione.

"Oh Ron, honestly!" she exclaimed, wiping herself. "Be more careful, okay?" He nodded and glared at Ginny, who was stifling her laughter.

"What, you're the one who is acting like you've never had a meal," she said and turned to talk to a girl in her year. As dinner was finishing, McGonagall came over to their table.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I would like to see you in my office when you're done," she said, briskly and walked off. They looked at each other and frowned. Had they done something already? They knew Ron had detention, but what had Harry done? They shrugged and continued eating. After the feast was over they told Hermione they would tell her what happens when they get back.

They walked down the familiar hallway, in silence. They passed the portraits on the walls and made a left.

"So, are you going to get together with Mandy?" Harry asked, breaking the companionable silence. He felt Ron shrug.

"I don't know. I've never had good luck with girls," he said, lightly. Harry looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"And like I have? Don't you remember last year, with Cho?" At the reminder of Valentines Day, Ron burst out laughing.

"Okay, I suppose I _am _asking the wrong person," he said smiling as they made their way to McGonagall's. When they reached her room Harry raised his hand to knock on the door. She opened it and stepped aside.

"Ah, you're here, come in and sit down. I have good news for you," she said as she shut the door.

**A/N: I have finally updated. It's taken awhile, since I'm working on a bunch of stories, but I've finally got it. :) Now… what I would like to say is, this is a Ron and Hermione fic. I know it looks like it's Ron and Mandy, but it WILL be Ron and Hermione. I just have to get them together. It's a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, but Harry and Ginny will get together first. I can't say how long Mandy will be with Ron, but it won't be long. Trust me. **

_Anyway, please review.  
_


End file.
